YouTubers One-Shot Stories: Introduction
by jklyn83
Summary: These fan-friction stories are about YouTubers. YouTubers like Joe Sugg, Caspar Lee, Marcus Butler and many more.
1. YouTubers One-Shot Stories: Introduction

YouTubers One-Shot Stories: **Introduction**

These are going to be One-Shot Stories. The story are going to be one chapter long and are about difference You-Tubers.

I hope you like my fan-fiction, and please leave me a review.

I have wrote other stories, please check them out.

Thank you in advance for reading my story.

Please continue on to read the first story.


	2. Story 1: The Kiss!

**Story 1: The Kiss!**

This is a One-Shot story. The story is about Joe Sugg and Caspar Lee: Jaspar. When a friendship might turn into something more.

Joe POV:

Caspar locked himself in his bedroom. I kept on knocking on his door saying let me in. Come on Caspar let's talk about what just happen. I kept playing the event in my head thinking to myself. What have I done? Did I just ruing our friendship?

About 15 minutes earlier we were filming a video, it was a Q & A. One of the viewer ask us to kiss, so we were going to do it jokingly. We were going to lean in as if to kiss but stop half way and then make that part go blank. But every time we were faking the kiss part Caspar kept on laughing. I told Caspar to stop laughing and let's did this again. Then it happen as we were leaning in once again Caspar stop to gain his poseur. He looked so cute I lean all the way in and kissed him. He kissed me back, our kiss was deeply.

Then Caspar moved his head back fast and said "Joe I can't do this now." He also said "Joe I like..!" He stopped midsentence and storm out of the room. He started to pace back and forth in the hallway then I try to reach out to touch him. Caspar saw and ran into his bedroom. Since then I have been trying to talk to him. I knock one more time and told him I'm going to wait out here in the hallway. I waited and fell asleep.

Caspar POV:

I was pacing back and forth in my bedroom thinking about that kiss. I have had feeling for Joe for some time now but didn't know if he felt the same way. Until he kissed me and now I know he likes me too. I ran because I was shock and thought if we start a romance relationship will it ruining our friendship. As I was thinking, I realize the knocking had stop. I open the door and saw that Joe was on the floor sleeping, he looked so cute. As I was looking at him I knew in my heart I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be his boyfriend. I was ready to sleep with him. So I decide to pick him up and take him to his bedroom.

Joe POV:

I woke up and saw that Caspar was carrying me in his arms walking to my bedroom. He walked in and stood there at my bed. He looked at me and said "kiss me!" I kissed him. Then he put me onto my bed. He also got onto the bed and we embrace. We were full on making out. Our kisses were intensely, deeply and passionately. I took off his shirt and pant then he took off mine. We were in our underwear looking at each other. When I said to him I have wanted to be with you for a while now and is this really going to happen.

Caspar stroke my hair and said "I like you a lot and I want you." He smile and whisper in my ear "sleep with me." I touch his face and smile to say Caspar if we sleep together our friendship will change. I kiss him again and ask him, Caspar will you be my boyfriend? He kept on smiling and kiss me everywhere on my face and said "Joe yes I will!" We took a long deep breath and took our friendship to the next level!


	3. Story 2: Open Your Eyes

**Story 2: Open Your Eyes!**

This is a One-Shot story. The story is about Joey & Shane: Shoey. When it's not time to say goodbye. When love is enough! Warning: this is a sad story that might make you cry.

Joey POV:

I scream **_open your eyes!_** As Shane lays there lifeless. I scream for help but nobody answers because we're all alone. I shake Shane again hoping that he'll wake up but he still isn't moving. I say to myself it's all my fault! I wish I was stronger.

I replay back what happen in my head. We were on a date and coming out of a restaurant that Shane found. We decide to go for a walk. While walking Shane pulled me into an alley and started to kiss me. We were making out when we heard a voice shout "hello!" We stopped and look up to see two muscle bound men. They said "give us your wallet!" Shane said "no, go away!" They laughed. That's when one grabbed Shane and the other grabbed me. Shane shouted "let me go!" But the man instead threw him onto the ground and started to kick him in the stomach. The other man was still holding me when I stepped on his foot with my boot. He scream and let me go then I went to punch him but he turned his head. With his right hand he punch me hard breaking my nose. Then I fell to the ground and passed out.

When I woke up I saw the two men beating up Shane. They were punching and kicking him everywhere on his body. He was screaming the whole time. I started to get up when one of the men saw me and kicked me back down hard breaking some of my ribs. Then he punch me in the face giving me a busted lip. He then punch me again giving me a black eye and said "stay down you!" The man took our wallets and open them up. He took the money only and he threw the wallets away. The man took mine and Shane cellphones. He threw them onto the ground and the cellphones shatter into tiny pieces.

As I was laying there I turn my head and looked at Shane. He was crying as the two men laugh and started to walk away. When one man ran back to Shane and took a knife out. He stab Shane in the stomach twice and said "that's for trying to be a hero." He also said "you won't cry anymore!"

Then both men walked away and I ran over to Shane. His eyes were close and he wasn't moving. As I was shaking him I screamed **_open your eyes!_** Ten minutes has pass when I heard a voice. I turn to see it was a boy and girl running over to me. I asked them to call 911. The boy was calling while the girl stay with me. I was pressing down with my hands on his wound trying to stop the bleeding. When I heard a breath and Shane barely open his eyes to look at me. He said "Joey is that you?" I told him it's me and to hold on because the ambulance is on its way. He said "I love you Joey and I'm not leaving you." I cried and told Shane I loved him back.

I could hear the ambulance coming when Shane stopped breathing. I screamed again Shane **_open your eyes!_** I screamed **_open your eyes_** over and over again while I was shaking him. The ambulance arrived and I scream **_open your eyes_** once more and Shane breathed again and open his eyes. I was still crying as the EMT said "please move away so we can help." They patch him up as best as they could and put him into the ambulance.

I also got into the ambulance as they patch me up. As we were headed to the hospital I held Shane hand while I was still crying. Shane turn to me and said "Joey stop crying I'm going to be OK." He also said "I'll always be here with you." The EMT smiled and said to me "he's going to live a long life." Shane smiled and said to me "Joey will you marry me!" I smiled back and told him yes for the rest of our lives!


	4. Story 3: More Than a Crush

**Story 3: More Than a Crush**

This is a One-Shot story. The story is about Marcus Butler & Tyler Oakley: Myler. Will a crush turn into something more? Will it be love?

Tyler POV:

As I was sitting there on the couch staring up at Marcus. He was looking so cute. I have had a crush on him since the first day we met. We just finish making a video and he lost. Because he lost he had to take off his shirt and pant. He was looking so sexy in his underwear.

I got up and started to kiss him but to my surprise he kiss me back. He took me into him. We were fully embrace with each other. We were making out for a few minutes when I started to kiss his neck, moving down to his nipples. I was sucking and nibbling on them, while Marcus moans the whole time. After five minutes I started to kiss down to his underwear which I took off. I'm on my knees now and I looked at his big dick for a minute then I started to stroke it.

I then put inch by inch of his dick in until all of it was in my mouth. As I was sucking his dick Marcus grab my hair playing with it roughly which I liked. As I started to suck faster and harder Marcus's moans because louder and more intensify. He scream "Tyler don't stop!" After a minute I could feel Marcus dick throbbing in my mouth. As I suck once more Marcus lets out one big moan and climax into my mouth. I swallow all of him. Marcus touches my face and said "that was the best." We smile at each other then I get up to take off all my clothes. I'm standing there naked when Marcus grabs me and starts to kiss me.

Marcus kisses me on my neck moving down to my chest. He kisses me everywhere on my chest for about two minutes. I let out little moans. He gets on his knees and stares at my dick. He said "I never suck a dick before." I told him to try his best. He smiles at me and said "ok." As Marcus starts to move his mouth farther onto my dick he starts to choke. He quickly pulls out and said "I shouldn't have gone too fast." We both laugh. He then said "let me try that again." Marcus starts again this time moving his mouth slowly onto my dick. Once he has all my dick in his mouth he starts to get in the rhythm. As he moves back and forth sucking faster and harder on my dick. I let out moans which get louder the more he sucks. After a few minutes I grab his hair roughly and say get ready. I let out one more moan and climax into his mouth. He swallow all of me. We look at each other and smile. I tell him it was good for his first time.

Marcus gets up and we kiss for a few minutes. When Marcus smiles and said "let's do that again." I then hear someone call my name. "Tyler, Tyler, hello!" I snap out of it and frown as I realize I was daydreaming. I look up to see Marcus looking at me. He said "Tyler are you OK?" I tell him I'm fine, that I was think about something. By this time Marcus had put some clothes on. He said "Tyler let go out for dinner." I said sure but first let me go to the bathroom. As I was in the bathroom I wash my face and look into the mirror. I smile and say to myself I wish the dream was real. But then I say Marcus is straight and we always just be friends. Then I hear Marcus shout "Tyler you're ready!" I shout back yeah I'll be there in a minute. I take a deep breath and say to myself let go have some fun!


	5. Story 4: My Best Friend's Girl

**Story 4: My Best Friend's Girl**

This is a One-Shot story. The story is about Marcus Butler & Zoe Sugg: Zarcus. When two friends cross the line. Will they sleep together?

Marcus POV:

Zoe and I were staying at a hotel in London because we had a photo-shoot together today. The hotel was almost full, so they only had one room left. So we took it thinking it was a double beds hotel room.

We were in the hallway when I open the hotel door and to our surprise it only had one bed. I told Zoe she can have the bed. She said "no, Marcus we can share the bed." I told her OK. Zoe took a shower while I order room service for us. When the food came I took a shower and got into my nightgown which was a blue boxer and white t-shirt. Zoe also got into her nightgown which was a two piece pink silk shirt and short.

As we ate our dinner and we decide to watch a scary movie in the bed. The movie was coming to it scary big ending when Zoe got scare and held onto me. She smell so good that's when I kissed her on the neck. She was surprise and said "Marcus what was that for?" I smile and told her she really cute when she's scared. I also told her she looks sexy in her nightgown. She smile at me and said "thanks." We stare at each other for a few seconds then Zoe kiss me on the lips. I kiss her back, we were making out for a minute.

When we stop I decide to take off my shirt. She said to me "you're so sexy with your shirt off." She started to touch my chest moving her hands everywhere. Then she started to kiss my neck and move down to my chest. For a minute she give me little kisses everywhere on my chest. Zoe looked me in the eyes and said "are we really going to have sex together?" I told her I have always wanted to be with her. I also told her I'm game for sex if she is. Zoe smile at me and said "yes I want to sleep with you." So I gave her a kiss and then I took off my boxer. Zoe took off her nightgown. We were on the bed naked together.

Zoe started to move closer to me and told me to lay down which I did. She put her mouth onto my dick and started to suck back and forth. As she sucked harder and faster I would let out some moans. When my dick was so hard I told Zoe to stop and for her to lay down now. She laid down on her back. I started to kiss her lips, moving down to her neck. Then moving down to her breasts. I slowly suck on them, then after a few seconds I kiss and suck her breasts more deeply and tenderly. Zoe begins to moan, the more I suck on them the more she moans. After a few minutes I starts to move down to her bellybutton and gives it a kiss.

I move down to her womanness and I put my tongue in there. With my tongue I explore deeper in until I found her sweet spot. I begin to move my tongue faster. After a few seconds I got into the rhythm, sucking and nibbling in her womanness, moving my tongue around. Zoe moans became more intensify the harder I suck. After a minute Zoe let out one big moan and climax.

I got up and kiss her on the lips. She said "Marcus I want you inside of me." I enter her and begin to move deeply into her. I kiss her while I thrust back and forth into her. As I thrust faster and harder into her the more Zoe moans. Every time Zoe climax she moans "yes Marcus, don't stop!" I loved being inside of Zoe. She feels so good that my dick got even harder. After a few minutes I could feel my dick throb inside of her. I let out a moan and climax on her breasts.

We both lay on the bed sweating and breathing heavily. I couldn't stop smiling. I say to Zoe wow that was the best sex I ever that. She smiles and said "Marcus that was amazing." She also said "Marcus you're one of the best lovers I ever had." We both laugh and smile. We turn to each other and kiss once more. Zoe touch my face and said "Marcus are you up for around two?" As I was about to answer her we hear a knock at the door. Zoe said "who's there?" The voice from behind the door said "surprise, it's me little one." I look at Zoe and said oh crap it's Alfie!


	6. Story 5: Surprise

**Story 5:** **SURPRISE** **!**

This is a One-Shot story. The story is about Marcus Butler & Zoe Sugg: Zarcus, Zoe Sugg & Alfie Deyes: Zalfie and Marcus Butler & Alfie Deyes: Malfie. When two friends slept together and guess who knocking at the door. Will there be a fight or breakup?

Zoe POV:

Oh Alfie at the door, Marcus go get dress in the bathroom. Marcus ran to the bathroom and he got dress. I grab a dress and put it on. Then I walk to the door and open it. Alfie was smiling and grab me for a hug. Then he started to kiss me and said "I miss you, so I decide to surprise you." I thought to myself oh did he. Alfie whisper in my ear "let's have sex." I told him no because Marcus is here and he is in the bathroom. I told him we had to share a room because the hotel was full.

Alfie POV:

I said oh OK. I put my bag down and sat in the chair. That's when Marcus came out. I said let's order dessert from room service. They said "OK." As I went to order from the phone I saw Zoe underwear on the floor. I picked it up and look at Zoe. I told her why is your underwear on the floor? She just stared at me. I ran over to her and looked up her dress and saw that she wasn't wearing any.

I look at Marcus who had his head down. I yell what's going on? Zoe started to rumble on that it just happen. That she and Marcus had sex. Marcus started to walk over to me that's when I punch him in the face. He fell to the ground and I gave him a black eye. Zoe told me to calm down. I grab her and ask her why? She said "I don't know, I guess we got struck in the moment and it just happen."

I sat down and started crying. Zoe try to comfort me but I push her away. I told Marcus I don't think I'll forgive you for this. I also told him to leave or I'll do something I'll regret. Marcus said "sorry Alfie I didn't want to hurt you." Then he got his bags and left the room. I just cry while Zoe sat on the bed and cry too. We cry for twenty minutes. When I got up and told Zoe to come here. I hug her for a minute. Then I told her I'm leaving and going to stay with my parents until I figure out if I want to stay your boyfriend or not. She cry and said "Alfie I'm sorry, please don't go."

I kiss her goodbye and got my bag. As I was walking out the door I turn to look at her once more and said I'm really hurt and I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for this.

Zoe Pov:

Alfie walked out the door, maybe my life. I love him so much, then why did I sleep with Marcus. Are we breaking up? I was lost, sad and lonely. I decide to go to sleep. When I wake up in the morning I am going to win back Alfie's love!


	7. Story 6: My Sister's Boyfriend

**Story 6: My Sister's Boyfriend**

This is a One-Shot story. The story is about Alfie & Joe: Jalfie. When an intimate moment between friends can change their lives. Will they act on it?

Joe POV:

We were filming a cooking video together. We were baking cookies at my flat. As I was talking to the camera about how to bake cookies Alfie was putting the indigents into the bowl. When Alfie went to get the butter my hand was on the table near it. That's when Alfie touch my hand and I turn my head to look at him. I was blushing and all of sudden I kiss him.

He step back and was surprise. He said "Joe what was that!" I stutter and told him I have wanted to kiss him for a long time. He said "I only have kiss one boy before and I didn't like it but the kiss with you is different." I walked up to him and I kiss him again. Alfie grab me into him and wrap his arms around me. He kiss me back tenderly and deeply. As we were making out Alfie grab my butt and pinch it, which I like. After a few minutes we stop to catch our breath and I told Alfie he is the best kisser I ever had. Alfie said "Joe you're the second best kisser I ever had." I ask him who was first and he said "your sister Zoe."

I laugh and took his hand. We walked into my bedroom and I close the door. I kiss him again and took off his shirt. I then took off my shirt too. I begin to kiss Alfie's chest moving my lips down to Alfie's pant. With my hands I unbutton them. Then I slide Alfie's pant and boxer down. I was surprise on how big Alfie's dick was. I said Alfie you're a big boy. Alfie laugh and touch my face. He said "Joe is my dick the biggest you ever seen?" I told him yes but I'm going to try to put the whole dick into my mouth. Alfie laugh again.

I begin to slide Alfie's dick into my mouth, moving my lips back and forth. I could feel Alfie's dick grow harder and harder in my mouth. Making me almost choke but I didn't I moved my mouth to position it better. Which it worked and I begin to suck again. The whole time Alfie just stared into my eyes. Alfie moaned; the faster that I sucked the louder Alfie moaned. Alfie grad my hair and played with it roughly, which I liked. He screamed "yes Joe, suck me off!" I sucked him for another minute then I stop. I told him it was his turn.

Alfie smile and hesitate to say "I never given a BJ before but I'll try." I laugh. Alfie got onto his knees and slide my pant and boxer down. Alfie said "you're a big boy too." I smile and laugh. Alfie begin to put my dick inch by inch into his mouth. As Alfie was sucking he begin to choke and I pulled my dick out and said "Alfie are you OK?" Alfie said "yes I am fine." We both laugh and Alfie said "let's try that again." This time Alfie went slower, putting his mouth back onto my dick. Once he got all of my dick into his mouth he started to suck again. I started to moan. After a minute Alfie got into the rhythm; sucking my dick faster and harder with his mouth making me moan louder. I stared into his eyes and grab his hair, holding onto it tightly. I told Alfie I was close and ask him if he wanted me to climax into his mouth. Alfie said "yes Joe I want to taste you." I let out one last big moan and climax into Alfie's mouth. He swallow all of me. He said "Joe, you taste good." I smile.

Alfie got up and we kiss each other. I got onto the bed laying on my back while smiling I said Alfie I need you inside of me. Alfie smile and laugh. Then Alfie tease me by putting the tip of his dick around my manhole. I said Alfie don't tease me. Alfie laugh and said "Joe, here I come!" Alfie thrust into me, moving his dick in and out of me. We moan together. Alfie begin to thrust faster and harder into me. We moan more together. Alfie moans were so loud that if Caspar was home he would have heard him. I told Alfie to quieter down. Alfie said "Joe it feels so good in you that I can't keep the excited in me!" I smile and said Alfie I love you inside of me. A few minutes later I could feel Alfie's dick throbbing inside of him. Alfie shouted "I'm close!" Alfie moan once more and climax into my mouth. I swallow all of him. I said Alfie I love the taste of you. He smile.

Alfie fell onto the bed and turn to kiss me. We both laid there breathing hard. A minute later we turn to each other and Alfie said "Joe don't tell Zoe." I laugh and said trust me I won't. I also said my sister would kill me if she knew. Alfie laugh and said "me too." We promise each other that we would keep this between us. Then I said Alfie, I feel closer to you then before. Alfie said "Joe we are so close now, we're like one. We held each other and started to kiss again. After a few minutes Alfie said "Joe sex with you was great." I said Alfie, you're the best lover I ever had. Alfie said "Joe, you're the second best lover I ever had." I said let me guess Zoe first. Alfie laugh and said "yeah, she is."

It was silence for a moment and then Alfie laugh and smile. He touch my face and said "Joe, I'm ready to go again." Then he started to kiss me once again. I thought to myself this is the best moment of my life!


	8. Story 7: Confessions

**Story 7: Confessions**

This is a One-Shot story. The story is about Joey & Megan: Moey. When two friends share their feeling for each other. Will they become more than friends?

Megan POV:

We just finish shooting a video together. As we were cleaning up Joey said "Megan what do you want to do tonight?" It just came out of my mouth, I said Joey let's go on a date. Then I quickly laugh saying it was a joke. Joey looked at me for a moment then he grab me. He wrapped his arms around me and said "I like you Megan and would love to go on a date with you." I smile and said we can go to my favorite place for dinner then see a movie.

Joey started to confess to me that he had a crush on me since the first day we met and always wanted to go out with me. I told him I felt the same. I also told him that he is the most handsome boy I have ever met. He smile at me and then he kiss me. The kiss was tender and deeply, it lasted for 15 seconds. I said wow, the best kiss ever. Joey laugh and said "the same for me too." I laugh too.

We started to kiss again. A few minutes later we were on the couch just making out when all of sudden we heard a voice. The voice said "oh, what's going on in here?" We stop to look to see it was David. I ran to him and told him that Joey and I confess that we liked each other. David smile and we jumped up and down. Then he said "I always thought that you two would make a lovely couple together." He also said "have a great time tonight on your date." He walked over to Joey and said "treat my sister right." Joey smile and said "I will." David left and went to his bedroom.

Joey walked over to me and said "let's get ready for our date." I said OK. I went to my bathroom and took a shower. Twenty minutes later I went to my bedroom and looked at my clothes. I decide to wear a green dress because green is Joey's favorite color. When I was ready I looked in the mirror and saw that I had on a green dress with black boots. I also had my hair down and was wearing a heart shape necklace that David gave to me.

As I was walking down the stairs Joey was standing there with a red rose in his hand and he was smiling at me. He gave me the rose and I said thank you. Then we kiss and Joey said "Megan are you ready for our date." I smile and said yes. As we were leaving for our date I thought to myself. I can't believe I am going on a date with the man of my dreams, Joey!


	9. Story 8: About Last Night

**Story 8: About Last Night**

This is a One-Shot story. The story is about Alfie & Marcus: Malfie. When a drunken night change their friendship. Will they become more than friends?

Alfie POV:

I woke up with a major hangover. I turn to see Marcus in the bed with me than I realize I was naked under the sheets because we had sex last night. It started to come back to me. I quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I wash my face and looked in the mirror. In my head I started to replay the event from last night.

Last night around 12:00 am we got back to the hotel room. We were drunk because we ran into viewers at the bar and they kept on buying us beers. I started to make fun of Marcus and he push me onto the bed. Then he got on the bed and started to tickle me. I was laughing and trying to stop him but he's stronger than me. I yelled get off of me and Marcus said "if you work out more than you can push me off." Then he laugh. He also said "if you say you're sorry for making fun of me then I'll stop tickling you." I said I was sorry and Marcus stop.

He just stared at me then he kiss me. His lips were soft and tender. I kiss him back. After 15 seconds our kiss got deeply and I could feel myself and Marcus dick get hard. We stop kissing and Marcus took off his shirt and pant then I did the same. We were in our boxers just staring at each other when Marcus push me down. He gave me a kiss on the lips then he started to move down my body. He started kissing my neck, then he move down to my chest and stop on my nipples. He sucked and nibble on them, I begin to moan. Marcus stay on my nipples for a minute then he moved down to my boxer. He took them off and started to suck my dick, moving his mouth up and down. I could feel my dick grow inside his mouth. Once my dick was so hard Marcus pick up the pace moving his mouth faster and harder. My moans became more intensify. I was shouting Marcus don't stop. A few minutes later I let out one last big moan and climax into Marcus mouth. He swallow all of me.

Marcus got up and smile at me. He said "you taste so good." I smile back. He then took off his boxer and I could see his dick was so hard. Marcus started to kiss me again and after 15 seconds he said "Alfie I'm going to put my dick inside you." I touch his face and said I'm scared. Marcus said "I'll be gentle because it's your first time being penetrated." He gave me one more kiss and started to penetrate into my manhole. Inch by inch Marcus moved his dick into me until all of him was in. He started to thrust into me, moving his dick back and forth out of me. We started to moan together. After a minute the pain turn into pleasure and I said Marcus you can go faster and harder into me! He begin to thrust faster and harder. Together our moan became more louder and intensity. The whole time I kept eye contact with Marcus. Now and then we would passionately kiss each other. After a few minutes I could feel Marcus's dick throbbing inside of me. He shouted "I'm close!" I said I want to taste you. Marcus took his dick out and climax into my mouth. I swallow all of him. I smile and said I like the taste of you. He smile back.

I said wow that was wonderful. I also said Marcus you're a great lover and kisser. Marcus smile and said "Alfie I loved having sex with you." He also said "you're also a great lover and kisser." Then we kiss for 30 seconds and then I went to the bathroom. A few minutes later I came out of the bathroom and Marcus was already fast asleep. I got into the bed and fell asleep right away. Suddenly I came back to reality. I wash my face again and decide to take a shower. As I was taking a shower I started to smile thinking of the great sex I had with Marcus. I thought to myself I don't regret it and I want to sleep with him again.

Marcus POV:

I woke up naked and saw that Alfie wasn't in the bed. I got out of the bed and walk to the bathroom. I could hear the shower running. I walked into the bathroom and slide the shower door open. There was Alfie looking so sexy wet. He looked at me and smile, I smile back. I got into the shower and grab Alfie. I started to kiss him and for the next 15 minutes we had sex again. After we wipe ourselves off and brush our teeth. We got dress and order room service for breakfast.

As we were waiting for our food I walked up to Alfie and kiss him. We made out for a few minutes then I said Alfie we have been friends for years now and I trust you completely. I also said I know you trust me completely too. I also said now that we are lovers and have amazing sex together I want to make it officially. I took his hand and said Alfie will you be my boyfriend? He gave me a big smile and shouted "yeah!" He also said "Marcus I'll be your boyfriend." We kiss each other and I said I love you Alfie. Alfie said "I love you too Marcus!" Alfie and Marcus said together "let's start our new life together as lovers!"


	10. Story 9: Meeting a Girl Name Zoe

**Story 9: Meeting a Girl Name Zoe**

This is a One-Shot story. The story is about Zoe & Tyler: Zyler. When Tyler starts to have feeling for a girl name Zoe. Will he accepts these feeling?

Tyler Oakley knew he was gay at a young age and knew he wasn't attractive to girls. He never even kiss a girl. Tyler wasn't having any luck with love; the boys he dated just kept on disappointing him. Some acted too childishly, others acted too serious and some just cheated on him. The perfect boy that Tyler always wanted would be handsome, fun, witty, charming, smart, sweet, laid-back, and had a lot of things in common with him like fashion, music and more. But to him he always seem to attract the jerks. Tyler decide he needed a break from work, so he was taking a vacation to England and stay in the city of London. He had four weeks save up and he was going to have fun up to the last day.

Tyler was at the luggage carriers while waited for his bag. When he saw a girl haven't trouble with her luggage. He went over to help her with her bag. He picked up the bag and handed it to her. She looked at him and said "thank you." She also said "there's still are some gentlemen around here." She smile and Tyler really looked at her. He thought to himself "she's the prettiest girl I ever seen." He also smile at her and said "you're welcome." She said "your accent, you're not from here." He said "no, I'm from America." She hugged him and then said with a smile "my name is Zoe Sugg, and welcome to England!" He smile back and said "my name is Tyler Oakley and I'm glad to be here." Zoe saw someone she knew and said "I have to go, it was nice to meet you." She also said "stay a gentleman, goodbye." Tyler said "I will and goodbye." She walked away.

Tyler grab his bags and got a coffee. He walked outside to get a taxi. He spotted one and walked to it when he heard a noise. He turn to look that a girl bag broke open and her things were on the ground. Tyler walked over to help when he looked at her and saw it was Zoe. She smile at him and said "you're truly a gentleman." He smile and said "it's just not your day." Zoe laughed and said "yeah but I got a gentleman here to help me." Tyler laughed too. They made small talk while picking up her things. She put the things into her big bag. Then Zoe grab a taxi and said "Tyler do you want to share the taxi?" Tyler said "yeah, sure."

They put their bags into the cab and got in. On the where into London, they talked. Zoe told Tyler that she went to visit for the first time France. She stayed for two weeks and loved it. She had fun. Tyler told her that he always wanted to visit England and is staying in London. Zoe told Tyler that she just moved to London and lives alone. As she was speaking Tyler couldn't stop staring at her. She was just amazedly beautiful to him. He loved her long hair, her eyes, her lips and her skin was flawless to him. They arrived at the hotel that Tyler was staying at. They exchange phone numbers. Zoe said "Tyler do want to hang out tomorrow?" She also said "I can take you sightseeing." Tyler said "yes." Zoe said "I'll meet you here at 10:00 am tomorrow." She also said "we'll have breakfast first then we'll sightseeing." Tyler said "that sounds good to me." Tyler also said "goodbye Zoe." Zoe said "goodbye Tyler."

Tyler got his bags and waved goodbye as the taxi drove away. Tyler check into the hotel and went to his room which was on the four floor, room number 408. He put his clothes into the dresser draws. He took his things out to put some in the bathroom and some on the table in the main room. Tyler order room service and got into his red, white and blue pajamas. As he was eating his food while watching TV he couldn't stop thinking about Zoe. On how sweet she is and how beautiful she is. As he was thinking of her, feelings started to merge. Tyler thought to himself "do I have a crush on Zoe, a girl?


	11. Story 10: My Roommate's Sister

**Story 10: My Roommate's Sister**

This is a One-Shot story. The story is about Zoe & Caspar: Zaspar. Will Caspar sleep with Joe's sister?

Caspar POV:

I was watching TV when I heard a knock at the door. I went to open the door and standing there was Zoe. I said hi and come on in. She walked in and said "I'm here to see Joe." I said Joe isn't here and he'll be back in an hour. She said "can I wait here for him?" I said yes and I'm watching TV. Zoe sat down on the couch and started to watch TV. I ask her if she wanted a drink and she said "no, thanks." I sat down next to her on the couch.

We were watching TV when she said "this is boring, can we watch a movie?" I said sure and what do you want to watch? She said "a horror one." I turn off the lights and I put on the horror movie the Ring. A few minutes into the movie Zoe was getting scared so she got closer to me. When there was a part in the movie that made her jump so she held onto me. I could smell her perfume and she smell so good. I just stared at her. She was wearing makeup and her hair was down. She was looking so pretty.

She looked at me and said "this movie is so scary but I like it." I smile at her and she smile back. I thought to myself, she is so sexy, I am going for it. I kiss her and to my surprise she kiss me back. Our kiss was soft and tender, it lasted for 10 seconds. Then I lifted her onto my lap and we started to kiss again. This time our kiss was hard and deeply, it lasted 20 seconds. We stop and she looked at me and said "Caspar you're a good kisser." I smile and said you too. I turned off the TV and wonder what was going to happen next.

Zoe POV:

I got off of him and he got up. I laid down on my knees and unzip his pant. He pulled down his pant and underwear. I stared at his dick and said "Caspar you're a big boy." He laugh. I started to stroke his dick, then I put inch by inch into my mouth. As I got into the motion I started to move faster and harder. I could feel his dick grow in my mouth. Caspar held onto my hair, playing with it. The harder and faster I moved my mouth back and forth the more Caspar moan. A few minutes later Caspar shouted "I'm ready to…" Before he could finish his sentence he climax into my mouth. I swallow all of him and got up. I said Caspar you taste good. He smile and said "you were wonderful." We kiss each other.

We took off our clothes and was standing there naked in front of each other. I got on the couch and Caspar started to suck my womanness. He put his tongue inside of me. With his tongue he explore deeper in until he found my sweet spot. Caspar begin to move his tongue faster. He got into the motion, sucking and nibbling in my womanness, moving his tongue around. The harder he sucked the more my moans become louder and intensified. A few minutes later I let out one big moan and then I climax. Caspar looked at me and said "I love the taste of you." I smile and said I want you inside of me. Caspar moved on top of me I could see his dick was hard again. Then he put his big dick inside of me. I begin to moan.

Caspar POV:

With each thrust I went harder and faster while Zoe moans became louder. Now and then I kissed her or sucked on her breasts. It felt so good being inside of Zoe that my dick got even harder. I shouted Zoe, I love being inside of you. Zoe smiles and said "Caspar you feel so good, don't stop." I pick up the pace and thrust my dick even faster and harder into her. We moan together, our moans became louder and more intensified. Every time Zoe climax I would go faster and harder into her. After a few minutes later Zoe was so wet that I couldn't hold it anymore because my dick was throbbing inside of her. I moan loudly once more and climax inside of her.

We kiss each other and she said "Caspar that was glorious sex we had." She also said "let just stay like this for a while." I give her a kiss and said yes the sex was wonderful and I can stay like this forever. We both smile and laugh. As we were laying there we heard a voice that said "Oh my God, what the heck is going on!" We turn our head to see it was Joe standing there with a puzzle look on his face.


	12. YouTubers One-Shot Stories: The End!

This is the end for now. Maybe someone day I'll come back to this fan-fiction.

But for now I am going to focus on writing a new fan-fiction story.

There will be no more chapters added.

I hope you enjoy reading my fan-fiction.

Thank You!


End file.
